1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio set, particularly an automobile radiotelephone, comprising a handset cradle and a handset having an earpiece and a mouthpiece on one side and a keypad on the other, outer side.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-AS 30 15 050 discloses a control device for a mobile radio set which is a telephone handset containing all electric and mechanical components of the telephone, such as keys for dialling, digital display, ringer, hookswitch, and master switch. The handset is composed of two half-shells one of which contains the receiver at one end, the transmitter at the other, and all components except keys and display, while the other, outer half contains the keyboard, the display, and further controls, such as the master switch for turning the mobile radio on and off. As the handset has a manually operable switch, it offers great freedom of movement. This freedom of movement is only limited by the length of the cord used to connect the handset with a receptacle of the radio unit. The cradle for the handset has no electric connections; it only serves to hold the handset in place when required. It is suitable for supporting the handset in a lying or hanging position.
A handset of similar design, i.e., with controls and indicators on the outside, is disclosed in DE-OS 31 23 596, which deals mainly with the user-friendly design of the keys and the depressions for the keys. To make it easier to feel for the keys, the depressions have different geometric shapes or different relief patterns.
It is also known to dispose the keypad for dialling and other control keys as well as the display in the front panel of a rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped case which can be inserted like a car radio into the dashboard of an automobile (European Patent Application 0 087 788). The case contains the electric components of the automobile radiotelephone is insertable into a built-in rack. Electric connections from the radiotelephone to the power supply and the transmitter circuit are made automatically by connectors when the unit is inserted.